Sorrows
by Basill
Summary: Not what it sounds like, I just couldn't think of a better title. Will be a fem/Harry story. Harry is found in the woods after the final battle, half dead and barely hanging on to life the Winchester brothers find her, only to be blocked by our fav. wolf.
1. Chapter 1

_** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. **_

_**This is a slash fic and a fem Harry fic, so if you don't like it don't read it.**_

Sam and Dean Winchester were following a lead in the woods right outside of Scotland. They had gotten a tip of some odd happenings out this a way and wanted to check it out when they came upon a woman with long braided black hair, a sword at her finger tips covered in blood. She wore a pair of black pants and a dark green shirt. A silent curse left the brothers mouths.

She was half dead when they came upon her fragile form. Blood soaked the ground under her, tinting the dirt red. Her breathing was labored. The older of the two stepped forward when a large brown wolf with amber eyes steeped out of the shadows to crouch protectively over the female. A low and dangerous growl issued from its throat in warning, stopping the man in his tracks. As if pleased to see that its warning had been heeded. The large wolf laid down as if protecting the woman.

The men watched as the wolf nuzzled her, a whine issuing from its throat as the woman didn't stir. They watched as light began to peek over the trees and the full moon waned in the sky before disappearing, and an unreadable look entered the men's eyes as the wolfs bones snapped and twisted. Loud howl echoed from its throat and in moments the wolf turned into a human with shaggy brown hair.

"Cub, get up." The man said his voice hoarse as he softly whipped the hair out of the woman's face. "You have to open your eyes cub, please just open them.

"Moony," a soft feminine voice said as the woman opened her pale green eyes, a look of pain etched on her face.

"Shh, I'm here cub." The man said softly, a sad smile on his face.

"Is it over?" The woman asked softly a hint of hope in her pained voice.

"Yes cub, you did it, we won. He's dead for good this time, and he's not coming back." The man said softly.

"I don't feel good Moony; I want to go to sleep." The woman said softly, a slight smile on her lips.

"No cub, you have to stay awake until help arrives. You gotta stay with me baby. I promised them I'd keep you safe, Just stay with me for a little while longer," He said as the woman coughed up blood. With gentle fingers he brushed the blood away.

"I'm so tired Moony," the woman said the man picked her up and held her to him, a look of sorrow and grief on his face.

"I know cub, but you can't go to sleep. You have to stay with me baby. Help will be here soon, I promise." The man said as tears leaked out of his amber eyes.

"Tell me about mum and dad, Moony." The woman asked closing her eyes.

"Your mum was the smartest witch I knew, she had a temper that could easily rival your own, but her kindness was just as great. So many times she cursed your dad and Siri, but she loved them. I had never seen her so happy as when you were born. She wanted to show you off as soon as possible, but James wouldn't let her until you were nearly a month. I remember when they brought you in to head quarters, your mum couldn't stop smiling as they passed you around and your dad was constantly afraid someone would drop you.

You were a month early, and so small, you had James and Siri wrapped around your little fingers love. Your mum constantly fought James for you, and every time she won James would pout and recruit the rest of us to get you back. I remember Siri telling your dad that you were a little genius and therefore should be able to talk before you were a year old. He tried to get you to say his name, and annoyed the both of you, he swears you gave him your mums 'there going to be trouble' look before you summand the lamp to hit him with.

"Your mum easily picked you up and James couldn't stop laughing. You started talking a few weeks later, but refused to say Siri's name, your mum used to joke that you were fed up with his name because he had tried to get you to say it. You would call him pa'foo instead. They loved you cub." The man said as a man with billowing black robes and shoulder length black hair came running in with a woman on his heels.

"Wake up Potter!" The man snarled, a vast contradiction to the worry in his eyes as the woman looked up at him.

"Hey Sev," the woman said as she coughed.

"Move wolf," The tall man barked as he crouched down beside the woman.

"Hello Severus." The brown haired man said as he gently sat the woman on the ground.

"I need you to listen to me Potter, do you understand?" The man as ked stiffly the woman went to the sandy haired man.

"Moony said it's over Sev, you're free. The woman said softly, as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Don't you dare think you can give up now Potter! If you even think about letting go I swear Gryphondore will be in the negative for the next fifty years! Do you hear me?" The man growled angrily.

"Now open up them damned eyes and listen to me for once in your life!" he snarled as her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry Sev." The woman said as her eyes fell shut and her breathing stopped.

A pain filled, inhuman cried escaped the brown haired man's lips. He tore himself away from the woman to crouch beside his cub, pleading and begging for her to awaken.

**(A/n: I am tempted to leave it here, but I fear people might kill me)**

"Move Remus, there might still be time." The other woman said as she pulled out some vials, both her and the dark haired man worked to get her breathing while shoving thick liquids down her throat.

When the two stopped the brown haired man asked, "Is she dead poppy?"

"No, she's stable, but she's not out of danger yet. We need to get her back to the castle." The woman said, but the brothers weren't going to trust them with the woman. Silently they stepped forward, guns aimed at the three 'witches' before them.

"Get away from her, now." Dean barked at them as Sam moved towards the woman, a look of disbelief on the three 'witches' face as they stepped back after Dean aimed a warning shot.

"She's alive Dean, but barely." Sam said picking the fragile woman up and slowly walking back to his brother.

"You don't know what you're doing. The man the woman had called Sev said his voice coming out as a growl.

"Saving her from you damn witches." Dean snarled, "You're lucky she needs immediate medical attention or I'd finish you all off right now." With that the two brothers left with there precious bundle. Nether knew just how precious the woman was.

_**Press the little green review button and that will be my Christmas gift from everybody. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural**_

_**I like reviews so plz don't forget and I'll be happy. :D**_

Dean and Sam took turns watching the woman they had saved, knowing that nobody would follow them to America. The woman slept peacefully in the hotel room. Bandages were wrapped around her fragile form and if not for fear of the 'witches' finding the woman they would of taken her to the emergency room.

It was a few days later when she opened her eyes to spot the two tall figures arguing about something or other. With silent grace she got to her feet, ignoring the pain that laced through her body. Carefully she summoned magic into her hands as she studied the exits. The door was bolted and the only window was next to the door. For a moment she wondered if she could unlock the door. She quickly discarded that idea; if she had to fight she would need her strength and unlocking a door would take up too much of it.

Wearily she snuck towards the door, making sure to keep her eyes on the men in front of her. Before she could touch the lock the taller of the two looked over at her, and fear crept into her system as she turned to unlock the door. Her slender fingers slipped as she fiddled with the two locks only for the shorter man to pull her away.

She kicked him in the shins making him drop her to the floor and scurried backwards. "Shh, you're safe now. They can't hurt you any more." The taller male said softly. Furies eyes turned to the man as he tried to step closer only to be pushed back by a blue shield.

"Where in the bloody hell am I? Where are Moony and Sev and Poppy?" She demanded as she clutched the wolf medallion hanging from her neck.

"Those witches who have bewitched you are far away and you will never have to see them again." Dean said folding his arms making her scowl even darker.

"Bewitched me? You have got to be kidding me you dunderheads! Moony is my honorary uncle, Sev is my friend and Poppy is a Medi-Witch, it is against her code to bewitch anybody. I would trust them with my life and have on several occasions, now why don't you tell me why you decided to play kidnap Potter? Oh, don't tell me you arse wholes decided that since I killed your master you would try to torture or turn me. Not very original if you ask me." The woman snarled at them.

"What are you talking about, turn you?" Sam asked as he stepped on Deans foot to get him to shut up when he saw his brother was about to say something.

"To the dark you morons; let me make this easier for you. I am a light witch, I will always be a light witch, I will not betray my parent's memory by giving my soul to the black arts and unless you want to have the same end as your precious master you will step away from me." She said as Dean pulled Sam back, reaching for his holey water. With cautious eyes she let the shield down and moved to walk towards the door only for dean to through the water into her face. She let out a loud scream as the brothers retrieved there guns from beside the wall.

"What in the hell did you through water at me for? That was uncalled for your idjits." She growled, surprising the brothers by not being hurt.

"She's not burning Sammy." Dean said with a hint of nervousness as the woman gave them an odd look.

"No duh, it wasn't acid you idjits, it was water." She said as she looked at them with a critical eye. "Your not death-eaters, that's for sure, but your not muggle's ether. To dark to be vampires and your eye color is wrong. You can't be a werewolf of you wouldn't of taken me from Moony, and again you don't have the eye color. However your not wizards ether, if you were you wouldn't have taken me from my friends and family, so what or who in the hell are you?" She asked as she sat on the bed, a curious look in her eyes.

Before ether man could say anything a knock came at the door as a familiar voice said, "Open up boys." Slowly Sam etched over towards the door. Keeping the gun trained on the woman at all times.

The clicking of the locks being opened was the only sound to echo through the door and a tall male with shaggy peppered hair and grey eyes entered the room. The woman became deathly pale as she took in the male before her.

"Sirius?" She chocked out in a half whisper before falling into a faint.

**I am going to be evil and leave it off right there until I find an uncommon name to call Harry, send me requests in review form please and I shall pick the best one. (That means review plz). :D**


	3. Sirius or not

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural**_

_**I like reviews so plz don't forget and I'll be happy. :D**_

_**-Harry's name has been decided and I have three people to thank for it, Alo Amicus, and harrypassion The other one from Story Tagger. :D. Thanks you two! Also thank you everybody else who have given me a name, it was very appreciated!**_

When the woman came to she was shore that she had been dreaming, only when she opened her eyes she was tied to a chair and the tall man with grey eyes was looking at her with loath and mistrust, it wasn't a look she had ever seen on his face before and it hurt her more than anything. Sam and Dean sat on one of the beds, a gun in there hands.

With a glare at all present she began to look for the knot in the rope. "You think your funny demon? Taking that form, thinking I won't see through it?" The man snarled at her.

"Sirius Orion Black what in the hell do you mean by tying me up and pointing a damned gun at me?" She demanded sharply, "In fact why in the hell are you here!" She growled out dangerously, a look of hurt in her eyes.

"My name is John Winchester demon!" He roared a look of fire in his eyes.

"Lie to anybody you want to, but you will not convince me! Do you know how much I hate you right now, and do you know what Moony is going to do the moment he finds out your alive? You left us to believe you were dead! You left Moony to think that all he had of his pack was me, and all this time you have been alive and well! Tell me, did you get your kicks laughing at us as we fucking mourned you?" She demanded as tears threatened to spill down her face.

"You think that trick is going to work on me demon?" The man asked with a hollow laugh. "Dean give me your gun," he demanded without taking his eyes off of her form.

"What are you going to do Siri, kill me? Go ahead, it doesn't matter any more." She said slumping down into her seat, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I thought I killed you, so only fair that you get to kill me isn't it?" She said with a look of deep-seated sadness in her eyes. "I'm going to hell anyways, might as well be sooner rather than later. Just don't tell Moony, I don't think he would survive knowing that you betrayed us." She said closing her eyes and slouching in the set, her head bowed in submission.

"You think that is going to work demon? You think I am going to pity you? Tell me, who are you." The man demanded, his gun aimed at the woman's heart.

"Layla Diana Phoenix Potter, but you know that already don't you Siri? Tell me, when did you become so cold and bitter, the Sirius I knew was every bit a prankster." She said with a glare. She saw a muscle twitch in his jaw as he pulled the trigger.

She clenched her eyes shut, not allowing anyone to see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. The bullet filled with rock salt landed in her shoulder. Not even a look of grimace crossed her face as she looked up, true anger in her eyes.

"You are a basterd, so you really think that would hurt me? You forget Black; I had bloody Voldemort after me for years and just because you abandoned us and pretended that we didn't exist didn't mean that Voldemort stopped! Do you know how many bloody times he captured me only to taunt me with your death? How many times I was held under his wand? Do you really think that my nerve endings survived unhurt?" She asked with a bitter laugh as the men shared a startled look.

"You Sirius black are every bit the idjit Severus claimed you to be and you have to the count of three before I break loose." Layla said with a hiss. When she reached three she allowed herself to take on her animagus form and heard the three take in a deep breath at the silver tipped emerald wings that sprouted from her back.

"What the hell." Dean asked softly as Layla took to the air, a scowl on her angelic face.

"What in the hell are you?" Sirius/John demanded harshly.

"I am a seraph; the only person in history who's animal form is an angel. Something you would know Sirius if you had ever cared for anyone but your damn self." Layla growled, her voice was deathly soft and eerie.

"The Potters are dead! You think you can trick me into believing otherwise?" Sirius/John **(A/n I'm calling Sirius/John only Sirius from now on)** growled at her as he aimed the gun at her head.

"I am the last as you damn well know you egotistical basterd! Want me to prove it?" She said with an icy glare as she landed on the hard wood floor.

"If you think you can demon." Sirius growled at her, refusing to lower the gun.

"Dad?" Sam said giving the older hunter a precarious look.

"Quiet Sam," Sirius snapped without taking his eyes from Layla.

"You wanted to tell me about the prophecy, Albus didn't, and it lead to a fight between you and Molly. You said I wasn't as much like my dad as you thought when I warned you that you had to stay put, but then again you never saw me as Layla did you? I was always James and Lilly's daughter. Hell you even called me James in the Department of Mysteries. Also it was Hermione and I who set you free the night we found out you were innocent by using a time-turner and we rescued Buckbeak as well." Layla said. None of the others knew that she was trying to buy time, as she twisted the ring on her finger to turn on the tracking spell that would lead Remus and the others to her. The wound on her arm ackes and she knew she was loosing blood.

"Anybody could have easily found out about any of that." Sirius sneered at her, a look of anguish and hurt in his eyes.

"Who did this to you Siri? Who turned you into this blood thirsty bitter man?" Layla asked with a frown as she studied him. "Where did you get the idea that I had died? You know me, even if you constantly think I am my parents. I am a survivor, everybody knows that and everybody in our world knows that I'm alive, although the same could not be said about you." She said while thinking _'Moony where in the hell are you?'_

As the thought went through her mind five people busted into the room, Moony stood at the forefront, an angry snarl left his lips; the wolf was extremely close to the front as he raced to grab his cub. He had to stop the wolf part from tearing apart the man who dared to threaten his pack, barley noticing the scent of his long time friend.

"You dare to threaten my cub muggle?" He growled at the man as Severus flecked his wand and all three men were bound.

"You damned mutt! I have never wished you dead more than I do right now!" Severus snarled, spittle flying from his mouth as he stormed over to Sirius. He sent a reducto at the gun as Minerva and Poppy went to see what they could do for Layla's wounds. Neville crossed his arms as he glared at the three men who had hurt his sister enough for her to take on her animagus form. His wand tapped his arm in a threatening manner.

Sam and Dean looked at the witches with distrust as Sirius slumped to the floor in shock.

"You have some explaining to do Black, but the cub needs to be cared for first." Moony growled as he shot a glare.

"Boys I think somebody aught to call Bobby." Was all Sirius said as

Was all Sirius said as Sammy shot a glare at his dad and Dean snorted in amusement.

_Sorry folks, I had to change the last part slightly because I forgot I had them tied up until somebody pointed it out, thanks CatishAngel07 for catching that._


	4. Not Chapter! Warning!

_**Authors Note:**_

_** WARNING!**_

_**This Story as well as several others is being removed, reconstructed, and reposted. Some of the original ideas will be taken out and redone. For those who like the story how it is I apologies, the way it is does not seem to work and I am having a hard time thinking of what to do next. I promise they **__**WILL **__**be reposted in the future.**_


	5. Idjits

The words hadn't been spoken for more than a minute when Dean's phone rang.

"Well?" Dean drawled looking at the witches holding them all hostage.

Remus glared darkly before roughly taking the phone from Deans pocket.

"_About damn time you answered your phone idjit." _A gruff voice stated over the phone.

"Bobby I presume." Remus stated darkly as poppy tended to Layla.

"_Who is this? Where is Dean? If you've hurt one hair on their heads you won't live long enough to regret it!" _ Bobby stated over the phone.

"Relax, the boys and their dad is just fine, for now anyways. I don't take kindly to people kidnapping my cub, and I most definitely don't take too kindly to people putting a bullet through her. Especially when it happens to be her presumed dead godfather who abandoned her in favor of moving to the other side of the pond. Do I Sirius?" Remus asked his voice dark as he spoke.

"_How do you know that name? Who in the hell are you?" _Bobby demanded angrily.

"Who I am is none of your business." Remus retorted angrily. "As for how I know that name he was, a long time ago, one of my best friends. Now he is nothing more than a coward, a damn traitor." He growled out the words as his eyes flashed.

"Should have killed the damn witches when we had the chance." Dean muttered darkly as he glared at those present.

"Silence muggle." Neville barked out with a glare. Dean would never admit it aloud but the man was extremely intimidating. He stood at 6'4 maybe 6'5 with dark brown hair. He had a dangerous look to him that made people instantly weary of what he might be capable of.

"Hurry up with the call Remus; I want to get Layla as far away from these bastards as possible as soon as possible." He barked the words out with a dark glare.

"Calm down Neville, were not leaving without an explanation from Sirius. I have questions and I want answers." Layla stated and both Dean and Sam watched as the man nodded tightly, conceding to the girls wish even though he looked as if he didn't wish too.

"As you wish little sister." He commented with a glare at Sirius.

"You'll live." Poppy stated after a moment, looking at Layla with a critical eye.

"Damn, I doubt I will leave the hospital wing for the next year." Layla muttered with a pout.

"Knowing you Layla you'll sneak out of there." Neville deadpanned.

Layla gave a smirk as she looked at Neville but it slid off of her face as she turned haunted eyes on Sirius Black.

Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry about the slow updates!


End file.
